


Detroit Heart Beat

by Grimmwriting



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Hank is younger, Hurt/Comfort, I dont write very much forgive me, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmwriting/pseuds/Grimmwriting
Summary: DBH Band AUPlaced after the android revolution. Hank is a retired lieutenant, who loves music and frequents small band performances. One night he meets a band member of the all android band, Jericho. He's immediately intrigued.Connor is the guitarist for the band Jericho, one night he meets Hank Anderson and he can't stop staring.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	Detroit Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just me writing down this idea that will hopefully gain more plot as I write it but here it is)

Music echoed through the dimly lit bar as the stand-up night went on. Several small bands had been scheduled that night, including some android bands. Hank sat at the bar, skimming through the band list for the night and smiled a bit. 

He had worked as a lieutenant on the Detroit police force during the android revolution. Seeing androids finally beginning to be accepted more freely and treated equally in Detroit made him feel light and happy. These were just people wanting to be free after all! To express, live, hurt, and die like every other human around them. Unfortunately, he was forced into an early retirement from a pretty harsh wound during the revolutions. 

He was on the tail of an android who was trying to forge passports. He had chased them from a bus stop to the top of a roof, using the fire escape to get to him. Unfortunately the android wasn't above shooting his pursuers, or jumping off the roof onto the concrete…

A bullet to his leg and he just wasn't up to the  _ leg work _ required. And he wasn't about to sit around being a desk jockey. So he retired at 33, content to live life as a middle-age music fan. It took him a year or so to find that he was indeed interested in music to the point of going to bars with open mics and supporting local bands. Music had helped him feel younger, more alive, just… More.

His dress code had also been switched up quite a bit because of it. His hair was almost always tied back into a small ponytail. He wore the t-shirts and bracelets of the small bands he'd seen perform. He thought some of the bands he'd seen had good style and taste. Not too wild, or too tame. He found bands sometimes got too wrapped up in appearances than their music, which made for an awkward pity clap as they left the stage.

He took a sip of whiskey from his glass as he continued to read the pamphlet of the bands and their descriptions.

_ Bandit Red, a brother and sister duo focused on acoustic guitar and piano. _

_ War Horses, a band based on rock music from the early 2000's. _

_ Jericho- _ .. Jericho? What sort of name was that? He laid the pamphlet down and squinted to read the details of the band more closely.

" _ This entirely android band has made a name for itself among small bands in the area. Markus, Simon, North, Josh, Niles, Connor, and Kara! Their style ranges from hard rock, pop, alternative, electronic mixes, and more! Each band member has a number planned for tonight based on their talent in the band so stick around! _ "

Hank took another sip of his whiskey before looking back towards the stage. The band, Jericho, seemed to be setting up next. They all looked so different from each other, except for two of them. Two men stood side by side, tuning their guitar and bass. The only difference between the two is one was taller with blue eyes, the other with brown eyes. Twins? But they were both androids, so same model? Different manufacturing date? 

He only realized, too late, he was staring when the guitarist glanced up and looked at him. His brown eyes meeting Hank's grey ones. Hank froze for a moment and managed an awkward smile, the shape tugging at his lips and revealing the gap in his front teeth. The guitarist simply smiled in return to him before going back to tuning up his guitar.

Hank flushed and turned to his glass of whiskey and sighed. How much more embarrassing could that be? Caught staring and then smiling like a huge nerd!! He stared at the amber liquid for a while until a small tap on his shoulder had him lifting his head and turning. Oh god. It was the guitarist…

"Uh, hey.." Hank said with a sheepish smile. Turns out this could be even more embarrassing than he imagined.

"Hello, I couldn't help notice you staring. Are you a fan?" The others voice was smooth and somewhat… Polite? He could see now the freckles, the soft brown eyes, hair tousled just slightly. He was dressed in black jeans, a few bracelets hanging from his wrist, and a long sleeve shirt with a blue triangle logo proclaiming in big letters "WE ARE ALIVE". an LED twirling blue on the temple. Didn't most androids have those taken out by now? 

"Oh, uh well... I only heard of you guys tonight really." He fidgeted with the glass in front of him, between his hands. He had never seen an android of this make before, typically they all had some of the same features, but this person in front of him now seemed… Designed to be unique. If it wasn't for the bassist on the stage he would've believed that. He was charming and his voice and face fit. Maybe human android relations? Hank couldn't help but be intrigued despite himself by the person in front of him.

"Oh, well… I'm glad you'll be able to hear us live, Lieutenant. My name is Connor, I'm the guitarist for Jericho. My brother there, Niles is the bassist. Markus is the pianist." Connor gestured to each of the band members on stage as he continued to explain, "Kara does stringed instruments, Simon is on synths along with Josh. And North is our drummer." 

"So who's the lead singer-... Wait.. You called me Lieutenant?" Hank eyed Connor with a confused and concerned stare.

Connor seemed taken aback a bit, eyes going wide, mouth opening slightly as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Blue had started to spread across his cheeks, "I apologize, I have the ability to access certain databases. I overstepped my bounds. I was created to be a detective assistant model, but then the revolutions started." He fidgeted his hands nervously as he ducked his head.    
  
“Huh… Well, then we have something in common then. Police work? Unless you never got out onto the field?” Hank asked, trying to brush away the awkwardness of the moment. The man in front of him was kind natured from what he could tell. He didn't deserve any further embarrassment.   
  
“Never went into the field… I was freed when Cyberlife was taken over by the android acts right. Me and my brother… We stuck together. We didn’t understand most of what was happening. Then we discovered we could make music,” He smiled softly at the memory as his LED swirled yellow for just a flicker. “Then Markus found us. Here we are now.”   
  
“So he’s your lead singer?” Deciding to avoid the subject of the revolutions and what Connor had graciously revealed to him.   
  
“We don’t have a lead singer. We all sing what we create. It’s been wonderful so far, but…” Connor paused and continued to fidget with his sleeves. “Sometimes lyrics are hard when emotions themselves are hard to understand. Music seems to make it easier.” He muttered with a crooked smile. Dimples formed on one side of his cheek and Hank couldn’t help but smile a bit in return.

“I hear that. Shouldn’t you be setting up for your performance?”    
  
“I’m waiting on the other members to finish up, you seemed to catch my attention.” The led turned that yellow again and stayed that way for a moment, “I-”   
  
“Connor! We’re ready for you!” A voice from the stage called, a man with a lopsided grin and two different colored eyes looked to him as he waved from his place at a digital piano. So that must be Markus.    
  
“Sorry, stay around for the show?” Connor asked as he turned to move to the stage.   
  
“Wouldn’t miss it.” Hank answered with a grin, showing off the gap in his teeth again and the amusement in his eyes. Connor’s smile seemed to fade for a moment before returning brighter with a darker shade of blue across his face before he turned to the stage and took his place next to his brother, who was now glaring at Hank.    
  
Hank simply ducked his head as the music began from Markus’s piano. The performance was honest to god amazing. Markus sang and played like every chord and verse mattered. He was passionate about his music, his band backing him up. His eyes wandered to Connor who was playing along in perfect sync with the others. He seemed happy, content, lost to the music around him.    
  
Hank stayed and watched each of the band member’s numbers. Niles and North worked together on a heavier rock piece. Nile’s voice mixed with North’s was a perfect fit for the song they played. The song was angry, but triumphant. It fit them both well. Simon, Josh, and Kara worked together on a more emotional piece. The electronic sound blended with Kara’s violin expressed more than the words Kara sung. It was sad, but powerful.    
  
Then Connor walked up to the mic, guitar strapped around him and his eyes wandered the crowd till they landed on Hank, and he smiled. Oh, that smile was dangerous. Somewhere between handsome and adorable. Maybe both. 

Connor began to play the first notes, closing his eyes and swaying to the sound. And then he sang and Hank knew he was screwed. He expected his voice to be like Nile’s, but it was lighter, smoother as it sang out the words. His LED swam with that yellow as the song began to pick up in tempo and volume. And then he released the full volume of his voice and Hank audibly gasped. In a matter of thirty minutes, Hank had become captivated by this man.    
  
Connor had just met him, told him his history, the details of the band, and revealed more about himself than Hank expected. And he was fascinated.   
  
Hank made sure to buy some of Jericho’s merchandise and a pamphlet of their next performances before leaving that night, the pamphlet tucked safely in his jacket pocket.


End file.
